


暗涌

by Asuwish



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Canonical Character Death, Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Family, Eating Disorders, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Kidnapping, M/M, Mafia AU, Organized Crime, Queer Themes, Suicidal Thoughts, Violence
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-03-01
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 00:04:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/704193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asuwish/pseuds/Asuwish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一天前，Thorin还是Bilbo能够想到的最完美男友。但是，一天后，当你发现他在地下室折磨某个人时，所有的一切皆化为乌有。黑帮AU。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Here, There Be Dragons](https://archiveofourown.org/works/679603) by [bendingsignpost](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bendingsignpost/pseuds/bendingsignpost). 



> 先说明一下，这个文里，故事现在的时间线与过去的时间线是交叉描述的。英文有过去时和现在时还好区分，中文可能会有点迷糊。我会用分割线的~~  
> 【文章我在袋底洞论坛是首发，所以进度会比那里慢一章】

大厅里的灯亮了。Bilbo没有把双眼闭得更紧，没有紧张，没有不安。当灯光消失，卧室的门吱嘎一声被小心翼翼打开时，Bilbo保持着呼吸的平稳。脱衣服的窸窣声响起，从头到尾，Bilbo不让自己的身体有任何反应。他之前也试过背对着门入睡，但是，他从来就没有成功过。

被子掀开了。一具带着异常寒冷双脚的温暖身体小心地滑入，躺到Bilbo的面前。床垫陷了下去，Thorin靠近了。胡须轻轻地摩擦着Bilbo的额头，预示着接下来的吻。Thorin的吻温柔且缠绵，就像他放在爱人肩头的指尖。Bilbo可以感觉到Thorin已经决定好到底要不要叫醒他。毕竟，现在是周末晚上11点多了，所以Thorin不应该这么做，但是也有可能。

最终，Thorin在他身旁安静下来，呼吸平缓地入睡了。他低低的鼾声对于Bilbo来说，曾经是一首奇怪，却又深爱不已的摇篮曲，现在却重复枯燥、令人心烦。但至少，这说明Thorin睡着了。

Bilbo大概花了10分钟才让心脏停止砰砰乱跳，过了将近20多分钟才感到些许睡意。算起来，他一共用了快1个小时才入睡。当你躺在一个杀人犯身边时，这可算得上是一个令人佩服的记录了。

\----------

一切的开始都很简单。经年累月堆满染尘地图与古书的日子，Bilbo的中年悄无声息地袭来，这可比他的博士学位来得快多了。他把过往留在了哈比顿，带着地图还有书，轻而易举地在瑞文戴尔大学安顿下来。当Bilbo掌握了如何让自己的学生沮丧不已的技巧后，他的教学变得驾轻熟就了。与其他所有的同事相比，Bilbo可以说是矮小得可怕，有段时间，他经常会有种被淹没在人群之中的感觉。不过当他融入环境后，这种冲击就淡化了，但偶尔还是会有些奇怪的事情发生，比如说，一个在他办公室门外的古怪拜访者。

“我想你是Bilbo Baggins吧！”这位有着长长灰色胡须的老人大声说。

“是的，你好。”Bilbo打了个招呼，手仍然放在收信用的文件架上。“对不起，请问我们见过面吗？还是你刚刚看了我邮箱上的名字？”

“都是！我怕自己可能会认不出来你而已。有很长一段时间没有见面了，Bilbo，真的是相当长的一段时间。”

“我……我想是吧，”Bilbo点着头回答道。“另外，我确信你对名字的记忆力比我好。”

“你的母亲会因为这句话而震惊的。Gandlf是我的名字。”

“哦！”如果Bilbo没记错的话，这个人与他的祖父颇有渊源，于是他迅速道歉了。“那么，嗯。请问什么风把你吹来了？”

“我正在寻找某个人，”Gandlf回答道，“某个和古代地图以及符文打交道的人。”

“好吧，”Bilbo说到。他朝着办公室门上的名牌点点头，一只拇指勾住背带裤的裤带。“那就是我了。”

“那么好的。什么时候我朋友能把他的地图拿过来？”

“直接移动地图安全吗？”Bilbo问到。“我明天没有计划。如果星期三不行，我们可以安排到星期六。”

“明天，”Gandlf同意到。“至于地图的状况，我不太确定。你最好是亲自去拜访一下，他家离这里并不太远。不过，如果你能试着直接翻译照片是最好不过的了。”

“你刚好有照片吗？”

Gandlf从口袋里拿出一张折起来的纸交给Bilbo，上面印有一张图片。

看到图片的瞬间，Bilbo就知道这是一个非常公平的交易了，他一边看一边地说出现在所知道的一点：“可能是秘密符文，利用墨水玩的一种小把戏，这类符文经常会用到这招。不过除非亲眼看见，否则我也无法确定。”

“那么你必须去一趟了。我会安排好见面的。还有，Bilbo？”

Bilbo哼了哼，太过全神贯注在地图上，连头都没有抬起来。

“要小心。”

“我一直都很小心的。”Bilbo保证到。古代地图可是非常脆弱必须谨慎对待的东西。

按照Gandlf的安排，Bilbo在第二天中午到了Thorin Durin的家。说实在的，这是个有点令人害怕的地方，花园外围是一圈石头墙，中间装着一道金属铁门。没有办法，他必须按一下门铃。“Bilbo Baggins，”他说到。“Gandlf的朋友，他说Durin先生正在等我来……？”

“是的，”一个粗鲁的声音回答到。“进来吧。”

门铃响了一下，Bilbo迅速地把门推开了。开门的伙计是一个光头，长像颇为恐怖的人。“他在后面。”那人说到。

“好的。”Bilbo调整了一下背包，准备进去。

“里面都有些什么？”光头男人问。

“大部分都是书。”

光头男人领着Bilbo往后走，穿过了几条过道，以及一个拥挤的厨房。

“Dwalin，他是谁？”一群人中最年轻且唯一一个没有胡子的人问到。

“Gandlf请来的地图专家。”

“啊，舅舅会高兴的。”

Bilbo跟着Dwalin走进后面的房间，里面尽管整体装修偏暗，却一片灯火通明，什么年代的家具都有，质量都无需怀疑。一张桌前，站着Thorin Durin，这里，也只有他可能是Thorin Durin了。高个子，虽然没有Dwalin高，留着一头整齐又浓密的长发。实际上，这出人意料的非常好看。当Thorin转过身时，Bilbo看到他有几绺灰色的头发在黑发中格外显眼。他的胡子相对来说则比较短，而且修剪得整整齐齐。

“那么，你是Gandlf找来的翻译家。”Thorin说到。

Bilbo紧张地点点头。“对，是我。那张就是地图了？”

“在这里。这是我父亲的。”Thorin挪开一步让Bilbo靠近些，然后站得有些太靠近Bilbo的后背了。Bilbo放下自己的背包，差点把Thorin给打到，而且，他这么做可不是无意的。

“到目前为止，你看出些什么了？”Thorin问到。

“什么，就昨天一天？”

好像延期是某种形式的病一般，不耐烦的苍白卷过Thorin的脸。“你需要多长时间？”

Bilbo说清楚为了看清楚隐藏符文以及进行初步测试所需要的全套装备，但是他有那么点心不在焉。“目前为止，我所翻译出来的部分是这样的，”他添上了一句，接着把符文背了一遍，然后开始翻译符文。

“我父亲说，里面提到的鸟是渡鸦。”

“是画眉鸟，”Bilbo自信地回答到。“很明显，这是一个容易犯的错误。”没等他开始解释，Thorin就抬起手掌打断了他。

“这就够了，”Thorin告诉Bilbo。“你知道自己在做什么。我把剩下的都交给你负责了。”

两个人讨论着为了看清隐藏符文所需要的进一步测试，Bilbo解释到，他们所需要的装备瑞文戴尔大学就有，Thorin重重地点点头，双臂抱在胸前，蓝色的双眼锋利起来。

尽管装备的批准使用迟了几天，但是他们还是在一个月之内得出了结果。令人着迷的是，在外表的符文扭曲下，隐藏着的是另外一种完全不同的语言。Bilbo对着地图雀跃不已，而Thorin则坚持要求他只要有新的进展就打电话告诉他。Bilbo询问Thorin是否允许他根据地图写一篇论文，这是为了让自己使用大学资源更加名正言顺一些。Thorin当然同意了，Bilbo激动不已，而Thorin那浅浅平静的笑容并没有太过灿烂，但也从不曾褪去。

最终，地图的全貌被展现出来——而Bilbo也因此精疲力尽，开始写论文了——他准备给Thorin打最后一次电话。“我已经把文章发给几个期刊了，”Bilbo报告到。“有一份送到你的邮箱了。希望这能解答你的全部问题。”

“谢谢你。”Thorin说到，然后结束的沉默开始，但电话里仿佛依然回荡着他的声音。

“你想要——”Thorin准备开口的同时，Bilbo也想说点什么，“我应该听到——”

两个人都沉默了。“对不起，你先。”Bilbo坚持到。

“多少钱？”Thorin问。

“……对不起？”

“……所有的东西。”

“我……Thorin，我不是一个估价人。对不起，只是，我凑巧——或者说我恰好不幸地——呃，这个东西我真的看不出来。嗯。”

“为了你的服务，”Thorin更正问题。

Bilbo眨了眨眼。他看了看手中的手机，然后把它再次贴近耳朵。“对不起？”

“你想要多少钱？”

Bilbo盯着办公室的墙壁，可惜，他的日程表并不能提供任何建议。“我只是喜欢地图而已，”他说到。“你父亲的地图真是太棒了。能够解读这种地图的机会不是每天都能降临的。而且，我正在发表一篇论文，或者说我应该去发表。你知道的，对我来说，要么发文章要么挂掉，所以。我，一切都很好，真的。”

电话的另一头是一段长而困惑的安静。“我不喜欢欠别人情，”Thorin回答到。“除了地图和符文之外，你还有什么感兴趣的吗？”

“谜语。”

Thorin轻轻笑了起来。“我一条都不知道。”

Bilbo咬了咬嘴唇。“嗯。食物？”实际上，他这辈子还没收到过一个水果篮子，这对他来说仿佛是一种必须完成的古怪仪式一样。

“有什么特别想吃的吗？”

“我不挑。”

“很好。你明天晚上有事吗？”

“看QI，怎么了？”  
【注释：QI，Quite Interesting，油炸叔主持的BBC节目】

“那么后天晚上呢？星期六。”

“嗯。”Bilbo在椅子上坐直了一些。他的行程表上那时是空白。

“好的。我在哪里接你？”

Bilbo太过于吃惊了，以至于他说出地址时都结结巴巴的。

“我应该7点钟到。到时候见。”

“我，好的，再见。”

Thorin挂断了电话。

Bilbo盯着他的手机，等着它告诉自己，这到底是一个神秘奇怪的谢礼——还是一场出人意料流畅的搭讪。手机可不会告诉他答案。


	2. Chapter 2

Bilbo醒得很早，在闹钟响起之前，他就挣扎着爬了起来。有那么一瞬间，他的大脑晕得厉害，一片混乱，他甚至不太记得自己到底在担心些什么。但他又可以肯定，他一定在惦记着些什么。不过，他现在可不能迟到，绝对不行。

他叹了一口气，又躺回了环抱着自己温热的胸膛。Thorin的手臂紧紧搂住他的腰。疲惫不已的Bilbo几乎又要睡过去，但是意识中有某种东西在侵扰着他。某种恍若做梦，无法摆脱，潜意识的东西。

闹钟突然响起。Thorin抱怨了起来，Bilbo从他怀抱里挣脱，关掉了闹钟，然后想到了什么，哦。

T恤的背后被拉住了，Bilbo被吓得几乎整个人就要从床上跳下去了，他弯腰回过头。

Thorin躺在床上，眼睛半闭着，一只赤裸的手臂伸了出来。手一路滑下去，拉住Bilbo睡裤的腰带。两只手指勾住了布料，温暖着Bilbo脊椎末尾的鼠蹊处。“回来。”Thorin低沉的声音响起。

“不行，”Bilbo说到。“学校。上课。”他在空中挥舞着双手，试图增强自己的说服力。

Thorin又拉了拉，指节摩擦着皮肤。Bilbo努力不让自己颤抖起来。他很快转身爬到床上，只让自己这个姿势保持一会儿。Thorin倾身吻了吻他，Bilbo因为对方早上的口气揉了揉鼻子。Thorin咯咯笑了起来，然后换成吻脸颊。他放在Bilbo脖子上的手，温暖又厚实，手指擦过他的脉搏点。Bilbo的心跳立马开始加速了，但是Thorin只是微笑着。“呆在床上。这一个星期我都没有怎么见到你。”

“如果某人不是每天都深夜才回来，这应该不是一个问题。”Bilbo回答到。

“工作太——”

Bilbo亲了亲Thorin的鼻子让他闭上嘴。“我知道。”Bilbo不想听到后面的话。“再睡会儿吧。”

Thorin的脸柔和下来，而为了太多说不清的原因，Bilbo的脉搏也完全平静下来。他从Thorin身上爬过去下了床，迅速地从柜子和抽屉里拿出衣服，把它们整齐地叠一堆。他向来都是在浴室换衣服的，这种习惯在最近显得何其幸运。

“我们应该安排下某件事情。”Thorin喃喃低语道。

“嗯？”

“我们应该安排下某件事情。”

“好的。四月份如何？”

Thorin看着Bilbo，扬起眉毛。

“不？真的？好吧，如果你坚持：那么，六月吧。”

“Bilbo.”

Thorin微微弯起的嘴角让Bilbo继续下去。“不行，对不起，不能更提前了。三月已经被安排得满满当当了，全是些洗澡之类的事情。”他打开了门，另一只手抱住怀里的一叠衣服。“你会试着让四月份空闲一点的，对吧？”

Thorin咯咯笑起来。他翻过身，一只手臂垫住下巴。“我爱你。”

“而我爱早餐。对不起，让你发现这点了。”

Thorin放声大笑起来。

“不，不要笑。我可是100%认真的。早餐，总能让我腾出时间。早餐，可以让我变得令人难以置信的准时。每一顿饭对我来说都有着极大魅力。实际上，对不起，你不会想知道我一直和中餐、晚餐有一腿呢。不是同性恋，我是一个恋食者。这可是个真的存在的词语。我是语言学家，而这让我有资格去生造一个词汇出来。”

Thorin以他独有的惹人喜爱的方式无声地笑了出来。一瞬间，Bilbo想知道Thorin之前是否和Kili一样放声爆笑过，或者像Fili一样大喊过呢？他想知道，Thorin的父亲对待他的继承人，和Thorin对待自己的继承人有什么不同呢？然而，他告诉自己不要再多想了，因为这不会给他带来任何好处。

“去睡吧。”Bilbo告诉他，关上了门。 

“找个你想做爱的日子。”Thorin在背后喊道。

“我的生日！”Bilbo喊了回去，然后逃进了浴室。他放下衣服，在脱衣服之前锁上了门。

\------------

为晚餐做准备可真是件棘手的事情。这到底是不是约会？没有谁能在出发之前告诉Bilbo，而他又不可能在半路换衣服。Bilbo一直盯着衣柜，不确定自己是不是穿得太讲究了。还好，他有时候会穿着马甲上课，所以他能轻易把自己这一身解释为个人标准。其实，他有一大堆时间去换衣服，因为Thorin晚了20分钟。

“我迷路了，”他站在Bilbo的门口解释到，“GPS不知道这是一条街。”

“没关系。”Bilbo装出一副他可没有惊慌失措过的表情。

接下来，他们当然错过了预约，不过位置还空着。一切仿佛理所当然，桌子上铺着白色台布，一个精致的小碗，水面上面飘着蜡烛。那么，毫无疑问，这是约会，而且，很明显是两个男人之间。Bilbo紧张地看了看四周，但是看起来没有人盯着他们。瑞文戴尔可不像哈比屯，只是过去的本能依然固执地残留于Bilbo心中。尽管Thorin并没有注意，这一刻对于Bilbo来说还是异常尴尬的。

当两个人都试图打破沉默，谈点什么的时候，真正的尴尬到来了。Bilbo没办法想出来Thorin是做什么的，他只知道这个会让气氛紧张起来，而Thorin更愿意岔开话题。他问到似乎所有人都一直住在Thorin的家里，而Thorin只是回答到，“这是一间很大的屋子。”

Bilbo正准备放弃打开话题，而是直接开始享受他美味的晚餐时——菜单上没有标明价格，所有的东西都以一种糟糕且模糊语言来描述——此时，Thorin问到了谜语。一下子，Bilbo几乎忘掉了他的晚餐。当然，只是几乎。终于不再越发无聊以及持续寻找新话题的Thorin颇为感兴趣地专心听着，他在合适的时候点点头，在Bilbo停下来喘口气的时候提问。虽然两人之间更像是审讯而不是谈话，但这应该是很长一段时间以来，Bilbo在教室之外有过最为活跃有趣的讨论了。一边满脸笑容一边手舞足蹈，Bilbo试着克制一下自己却实在是做不到。也许是因为酒，也许是因为有人陪伴，他就是没有办法停止自己的滔滔不绝，而这让Thorin微笑着皱起眼角。

在一道相当难吃的布丁之后，Thorin没让Bilbo看上一眼账单就付了款。他们在晚秋的寒冷中拉紧外套，走出了餐馆。站起来时，两人的身高差越发明显了。“也许我们应该先散散步，”Thorin建议到。“多花点时间让酒劲散去。”

这是一个上流社区，有些靠近市中心，充满了美丽却又明显不搭调的旧式建筑。他们走过在夜晚关门的书店，走过长椅，走过早已光秃秃但为了迎接即将到来的季节而挂满精美灯饰的一棵棵树。两人肩与肩的距离时长时短，但却从未消失过。

最终，他们在明显是市区与郊区的分界线处站定。短暂的沉默后，两个人同时转过了身子，朝来的方向走回去。在爬进车子之前，Bilbo考虑着要说些什么，可他没有开口。而Thorin打开了收音机，音符流淌出来，他漫不经心地用低沉又如天鹅绒般柔和的声音跟着哼唱。

回家的路过得未免太快，Thorin在Bilbo朴实的小房子前停下车。他们看向对方。

“下次我来付钱。”Bilbo说到。

Thorin的双眼在黑暗中露出微光。“你会吗？”

“当然，或者我们两个平摊，随便你喜欢。”

Thorin轻轻侧过头。

而Bilbo则朝另一个方向轻轻侧过头。

这个吻是柔软的，更像是胡子接触皮肤，嘴唇擦过嘴唇。Bilbo靠得更近了些，而Thorin抓住了他的脖子。Bilbo低吟了起来，他希望收音机能淹没这小小的悲鸣声。可惜他没那么好运，Thorin咧嘴笑了起来，开始慢慢地咬起Bilbo的下嘴唇。不，并不是咬，不，这更像是悠长、缓慢，让愉悦转换为痛苦的啃噬，同时还伴有舌头温柔平缓地舔过。Bilbo的膝盖撞上了车前座的扶手，差点就要打中换挡杆了。

Thorin放开了他的嘴巴，Bilbo喘息道，“咖啡？”

“我们会安排好的。”Thorin保证到。这个回答让Bilbo迷惑不已，接着他明白了，Thorin理解的是真正意义上的咖啡，而不是那种进-我-家-到-卧-室-里-去的那种咖啡。

“好的。”Bilbo说到，然后两个人又拥抱亲吻一会儿。Bilbo完全忘掉自己是如何打开车门走出去的了，不过至少Thorin对此的笑声是善意的。

**Author's Note:**

> QvQ欢迎华语《哈比人》同人爱好者来袋底洞论坛玩！  
> 比尔博中心向+双子~~~  
> 地址：www.ahobbit.com


End file.
